


Pocket Full of Sunshine

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Sam is a slut until he finds his true love again and Dean and Castiel are the biggest romantics the world has never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam, Balthazar/Sam, Lucifer/Sam, Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: M  
> Spoilers: General for the characters and Gabriel's death  
> Warnings: Total Crack, lots of talk(obsession) about angel sex  
> Word Count: 1,265  
> Notes: Written for my Five Things Meme for bballgirl3022 who left the following prompts: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Balthazar/Sam, Lucifer/Sam, Dean/Castiel & pants, candy, sunshine, reality, porn. She cheated by choosing D/C twice but I like her so I let it slide.

Sam only accepted Balthazar's proposition because he knew what sex with an angel was like. As in something that started with ah and ended in mazing, it was that good. Then again his first try at angel sex was with Gabriel, the horn dog of supernatural beings so maybe Sam shouldn't have expected so much of Balthazar. It wasn't like the British accented angel had had much time to get to Gabriel's level of Earth experience after all, it wasn't like Balthazar starred in popular porn the way Gabriel had.

That's not to say Balthazar was bad or anything just...lacking in regards to staying power and knowledge of how best to get Sam off. He just required a little more coaching then Sam was used to considering how Gabriel would usually just throw him down and have his way with him. Sam did truly enjoy Gabriel's displays of dominance in such a manner. What? He was totally a dog for power plays, he couldn't help it.

Anyway, the point was, Sam only accepted Balthazar's offer of a 'shag' because he expected it to be, as mentioned already, amazing. And it was good but not what he'd been looking for. So, Sam had been forced to let the angel down as well as he could and then left Balthazar to pine after Castiel again. Seriously, that angel had it bad but Castiel was so freaking in love with Dean he stood less of a change then a moldy leaf in a tornado...okay so he probably could have phrased that better but what do you expect from a guy craving hard-core angel sex?

If only Gabriel hadn't up and died on him Sam wouldn't be in this situation. And he really wouldn't in his current and literal situation.

Lucifer smirked down at Sam, who was spread eagle and tied to the posts of a bed. Overall though, Sam was feeling rather unimpressed. Lucifer was still fully dressed for one and for two, Sam still had his pants on. He was rather certain that if the devil truly intended to 'deflower' him(not that there was much to 'deflower' really), then he was going about it the wrong way. Still, he was kinda having too much fun to correct Lucifer, he'd do that once he got sick of waiting for the sex to start. Which probably wouldn't be much longer if Lucifer didn't shut the hell up with his evil whining or monologue or whatever it was called these days when the 'misunderstood' bitched about their lives.

A couple hours later Sam walked out of the building Lucifer had been keeping him in with a full blown pout. Seriously, he would have thought the Devil would know how to have decent sex. That was just a disaster all the way around. He'd left Lucifer stranded on the bed with nothing more then a parting shot for him to do his damned homework first next time. Yeah, the Devil hadn't been this humiliated since his Ungraceful Fall. Secretly, or not so secretly since he'd quite literally rubbed it in Lucifer's face, the fallen angel deserved it for killing Gabriel. Gabriel, who was quite possibly the only angel who really know how to have sex.

God, Sam missed him.

Pausing outside a nearby gas station, Sam took out his cell and dialed Dean to come pick him up. Only to find out his brother hadn't even noticed he was missing what with having an angel of his own to share moon-eyes and awkward sex with.

Fuming and jealous, Sam stormed the station in search of candy, which only reminded him again of Gabriel and that time the angel used melted chocolate as lube and then...

Seriously, Sam was getting really pissed off at the world. He wanted his fucking angel back, was that really so much to ask for!?

He snagged a Snickers and payed for it before storming back outside the station where Dean was waiting with Castiel. Apparently his brother had felt guilty enough about forgetting Sam that he'd allowed Castiel to use his angel mojo to pick him up.

Or maybe Dean just wanted to get his brother back where he belonged before kicking him out of the hotel room so that he could have more sex and eat pie off Castiel. Sam glared at the door as it closed in his face and his patience got dangerously short. He needed to get seriously and thoroughly laid like yesterday or he was going to blow a gasket and possibly blow up the whole fucking world in his frustration.

"You hear that, God?" Sam muttered sarcastically up to the cheerfully sunny sky, "you don't give me back Gabriel or someone equally impressive with sex and I will pull a Lucifer on this planet, I promise you that."

Sam gave it a moment before huffing, like he really expected anything to happen, and turned only to walk right into a smaller but immovable force.

"Sammy," a familiar voice crooned. "It's so flattering to know I'm the best you've ever had."

Sam stared down into amused amber eyes and couldn't think, couldn't barely _breathe_ , before abruptly crushing Gabriel into his arms. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, Samsquash, I'm alive. I hear it's all thanks to your bitching and threatening to destroy the Earth, and let's not forget all the homage to my spectacular sex ability."

He had no idea how he'd managed to forget about the massive ego Gabriel carried that was just as much of a turn off as Lucifer not knowing where to stick his own penis. "You know, you're really lucky Earth taught you all you know or I would have just stuck with Balthazar."

The Archangel's face darkened, "Balthazar? What does that little brat have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Sam said quickly, an evil, delicious plan evolving in his mind. Possessive sex with Gabriel was even more amazing then regular sex and Gabriel putting the pieces together to get that he'd slept with an angel Gabriel obviously didn't like would lead to some really ah-mazing sex. And, in case no one had realized it by now, Sam really, really needed sex of that caliber right now.

"Oh, oh Hell no!" Gabriel snarled, "that little wannabe me did not fuck my human!"

Sam just shrugged helplessly and the Archangel stood straight as he could, power flickering in the air around him so thickly Sam could almost taste it. It tasted like ah-mazing sex.

When Gabriel grabbed onto Sam with steel fingers and whisked them away to some private place with every intention to pound Sam's ass into the mattress, the hunter couldn't think anything beyond 'fucking finally'.

So he finally got to have his hard-core ah-mazing angel sex, with Gabriel, and when he got back three days later it was to realize Dean and Castiel had gotten married at Las Vegas without even thinking to invite him. Not that he minded because at the time he was busy having sex with Gabriel, which was not something he'd pass up...like ever.

And while this may not be the reality of Supernatural, I am dead certain this is the reality Sam dreams about. So there.


End file.
